


One Little Slip

by AnarchistBeauty



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnarchistBeauty/pseuds/AnarchistBeauty
Summary: One slip of the tongue and we'll find out how well Juice reacts to being called 'daddy' by a lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by imagineredwood's [7 Days of Daddy](http://imagineredwood.tumblr.com/post/154785366465/seven-days-of-daddy)

Making a home for myself in Charming had been a bit of a daunting task considering all the violence that had plagued the small town. The public eye fiasco's and all the privately held gun fights and attacks all led or caused by the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club that held down it's home base at the Teller-Morrow Automotive shop. Everything was all brought into perspective and made a whole lot easier to understand when I started dating one of their members though.

Juice and I had met at the grocery store a few blocks from my house. It was late at night and I needed more milk for a bowl of cereal I demanded to have before bed, he was doing a regular run for groceries since night time was really the only time he had to himself away from the club. We ran into each other, quite literally, and things just sort of went from there and as it turned out we only lived four houses down from each other.

Thing progressed between us away from the club but eventually things got serious enough to warrant an introduction meeting and since then I'd been another member of the family. Always invited to parties and dinner's at Gemma's, being ushered into the clubhouse when there was a lock down, slowly uncovering layer by layer of secrets, and helping patch up Juice when things went awry.

All through that though one of my own secrets stayed firmly hidden and I had hoped it would stay until I could find a way to gently break the news to Juice. That is until the day he said he had to go on club business and I'd have to wait for him to get back.

"I might not be in the mood then." I said, turning an pouting at him. I was upset, I bought a new lingerie set and I'd hoped to spend the night with Juice ruining it or tossing it to the floor to be ignored until morning. Instead he comes down the hall hollering that he's gotta go back to the clubhouse for something.

"Come on, don't be like that baby." he said, trying to work me with those beautiful brown eyes of his. He knew it was hard for me to resist him when he gave me that puppy dog look but I clenched my fist and stayed strong. We hadn't been together like this in over two weeks and I was dying, pleasuring myself while he was away just wasn't the same as having him love me himself.

He pulled the flip phone from his pocket again and called back to Jax. I turned and told him he didn't have to do that, I knew the club was important to him it just annoyed me sometimes that it got in the way of my fun. I was used to being spoiled and sometimes struggled to drop it when business called him away.

He had barely begun to tell Jax he wasn't coming in before asking me if I was positive that he didn't have to stay. "It's fine, Daddy." I said with a pout, not realizing what I had said until Juice's eyes went wide. I turned my back so he wouldn't see my blushing and embarrassed face.

"I'm not coming in." was all I heard Juice say before his phone snapped shut and he dropped it to the floor. The next thing I felt was Juice's hand on my hip, pulling me back against his chest, his other hand snaking around my body to cup one of my breasts, and his lips were at my neck. "Say that again." he commanded. His whispers deep, throaty, and coated in more desire than I could have ever hoped for when my secret kink came tumbling out.

I pushed my hips back into him, my ass coming into contact with the bulge forming and growing in his jeans. I turned my head to nip at his earlobe and whispered "daddy" to him. He quivered behind me, his eyes narrowing, a heavy breath leaving his nose, and his grip on my hip tightened.

"Do you like it when I call you daddy?" I asked him, rolling my hips and rubbing my ass against his growing erection.

He gently bucked his hips up into me, sliding a hand down to rub me through my panties, and heaving out a breathy "god yes" into my ear. I could have stayed like that for who knows how long, sensually rubbing our clothed bodies against each other as he told me how much he liked me expressing my kink to him. It was an addictive feeling, to be accepted like that by him. To be encouraged.

I turned around to face him, resting a hand on his chest as I did so. "If you treat me like a good little girl," I began, watching his eyes scan from my hand to my face, his pupils already blowing out. "And I'll never call you anything else."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him with such force I collided into his chest, knocking the breath out of both our lungs. His eyes searching my face for some sign of trickery, but I was set. This wasn't a joke to be played on him and I certainly hoped it would come around to bite me in the ass now that I had exposed this part of myself to him.

His hand wound a nice circle on my ass before he lightly spanked me. "And what if you're a bad little girl?" he asked, his hand running a soothing circle before squeezing a cheek.

I practically whimpered into his chest. "I'll accept my punishments, daddy, and try harder to please you."

He paused, pulling back a little to really look at me. "This is what you like?"

I turned wide, falsely innocent eyes up to his face and nodded, suddenly unsure of myself and scared he'd back out and not want to go through with it anymore. He told me to say it out loud. "Yes, daddy." I replied, my voice worried.

A crooked smile spread across his lips as he kissed my nose. "Anything for my baby girl. Now," he said, falling right back into his proper role. "How about you get on that bed and show me what I've been missing."

I pressed myself up against his body for a moment, turning my head up to kiss the underside of his jaw. "Yes, daddy." I breathed out, running my tongue over the spot where I had just kissed before prancing over to the bed and laying myself out for him.


End file.
